1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game program, and in particular, a game program for realizing a game in which a first character and a second character are displayed on an image displaying unit, and a movement is executed by the first character for changing the moving direction of a moving object sent from the second character to a different direction. In addition, the present invention relates to a game apparatus capable of executing this game program, and a game control method controlled by a computer based on this game program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various video games have been proposed in the past. These video games are executed in game apparatuses. For example, a typical game apparatus includes a monitor, a game machine main body that is separate from the monitor, and an input device separate from the game machine main body, such as a controller. A plurality of input buttons is arranged on the controller.
A baseball game, for instance, is one known video game that is executed in this kind of a game apparatus (refer to non-patent document 1: Professional Baseball Spirits 4, Konami Digital Entertainment Co., Ltd., PS3 version, Apr. 1, 2007). In this kind of a baseball game, a batter character can hit back a ball thrown by a pitcher character.
Here, for example, it is supposed that the player operates the controller to instruct a command related to batting to the batter character.
When the batter character and the pitcher character are displayed on the monitor, a meet zone that shows the region in which the ball can be hit by the batter character is also displayed on the monitor. In this state, if the pitcher character starts a pitching movement and releases the ball, an anticipated passing position of the ball is displayed on the monitor. In this case, if the player operates the controller, the meet zone moves. Then, when the anticipated passing position of the ball is positioned in the meet zone, if the player operates the controller to instruct a swing starting command to the batter character, after the batter character who performs the swing movement is displayed on the monitor, the ball hit back by the batter character is displayed on the monitor. On the other hand, when the anticipated passing position of the ball is not positioned inside the meet zone, if the player operates the controller to instruct a swing starting command to the batter character, a batter character performing the movement of a missed swing is displayed on the monitor. In this manner, the player can operate the controller to instruct a command related to batting to the batter character.